Vehicles, by definition, are not stationary. Therefore, the fuel delivery system for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle must operate regardless of the angular orientation of the vehicle. The fuel delivery system must also operate regardless of the acceleration forces on the fuel within the fuel tank. This is particularly true of marine-type vehicles. Additionally, the fuel delivery system of a vehicle must be highly reliable. Accordingly, many marine-type vehicles rely on redundant systems.
A problem that can be particularly prevalent in marine vehicle applications is contamination of the fuel by water. The water contamination may be a result of poor underground storage facilities by the fuel supplier, fuel tank condensation during vehicle operation, or ingestion during refueling of the vehicle.